


Little Red Riding Hood [M4F][ASMR Script]

by Chephren



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: ASMR, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chephren/pseuds/Chephren
Summary: This is an ASMR script that I submitted to someone particularly last Fall, only to find that they had already covered this story before. They also wanted less descriptive dialogue but I kind of liked it there for these purposes and I hope you will too.I am sure there are plenty of these out there (I have only heard a female 18+ ASMR version on Youtube last night.) I really wanted a male voice and this is my take on it.I realize he has Cheph!Sephiroth tendencies but I like it that way. Pervy!Seph was pretty much born to play this role.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale), wolfxlistener, wolfxreader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Little Red Riding Hood [M4F][ASMR Script]

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in recording this at all, feel free. **If you do use it, please credit me as the author** (Chephren, pronounced "Kef-ren") **and drop your audience a link back to this page. Also, please share the link of your recording with us in the comment section! I would love to hear what you come up with!**
> 
> Ideally for a deep sexy male voice. Smooth. Charismatic. Accent doesn't matter too much but a good command of the English language. Also, if you feel like moaning a little, please don't hold back. A little goes a long way.
> 
> I picked LRRH because it was my first ASMR script and for practice, plus it was in the public domain in case that mattered. I actually really don't like this fairy tale very much because I always thought the stone thing was really mean and wish that RRH and her gran had been eaten after that. Jerks.
> 
> I wrote this ambiguously as I was not comfortable to say that Wolfie is really a wolf-beast when I wrote it but honestly, I kind of hope that he is. Like Beast or Dracula in the garden doing Lucy in the Bram Stoker movie. Hawt. Or Wolf in The 10th Kingdom is also good. More wolf than man, standing on 2 legs, not 4. Wolf-man or werewolf. Not a dog. _Never_ a dog. I am still not completely comfortable with my choices but you know... yolo, right? Might as well go for it.
> 
> Another Edit: After posting, and waking up fretting about posting this morning, I realize I am not at all comfortable with this kink in any realistic way. Sorry to overthink it. However, I will be the first to admit that I def have had my video game girls do ogres with huge boners and would do so again! XD Also, yes to Orcs, Qunari, especially Sten and the Arishok, and the Lord of Darkness in Legend. <3 These are all humanoid men but they capture the essence of what I'm going for here too. Power, animal instinct. The knowledge that they could tear you limb from limb but they choose not to. I'm not sure why the fur throws it so much. But Belle and Beast and Bella and Jacob. The elephant has been in the room for a while now at the dinner table.
> 
> Okay, stage directions are included in the script. Enjoy and please credit me and share your recordings with us if you decide to take it on! <3 <3 <3

[Original note to Male Speaker: A deep masculine voice would be lovely. I don’t have one or I would record it myself. This could be as bestial as you feel like. I started to write it like it was because it’s hawt sometimes but this would be my first time writing that and I’m starting to wonder so… whatever you think is best. - Chephren]

* * *

[Nighttime woods ambiance. Shifting branches and howling wind. Crunching plants and snapping twigs.]

[The rhythm of someone walking through the woods is slow and steady until we hear a distant wolf howl. The person walking stops for a moment, then starts up again more slowly, cautiously.]

[Something is approaching from the bushes. The listener’s footsteps stop as the branches part and out steps a large animal with a wicked smile, which we can hear in Speaker's voice.]

Well… hello there, little one. What are you doing in the darkest part of the forest… so… alone? You cannot possibly live out here all by yourself, can you?

So quiet. I assure you, I mean you no harm. I was out here alone as well, picking wildflowers for my home. The most beautiful flowers grow the furthest from the path.

What? Where are my flowers, you say? Ahem. Well… I… dropped them over there. Hearing your footsteps, I began to fear that I was being stalked as prey by a larger beast than myself.

I can see you are no terrible beast, at least no one that means me harm? [Chuckle and a sigh of relief] Good. That is very good. [Catches his breath] You have nothing to fear from me either. I am afraid with the panic of investigating your presence here, I’ve gotten myself lost. What say you we join forces and find our way out of here? Where were you headed in this darkness, my dear?

Your granny’s? How very sweet of you. Venturing into the forest all alone. Is there no one back home fearing your safety? 

Your mother. She’s ailing? Oh, I’m very sorry to hear that… [A flick of the tongue is heard against the inside of the cheek upon inhaling as if the speaker is trying to mask the fact that his mouth waters for her.]

What have you there in that little basket of yours? Porridge… Sprouted grain… Apples… Sweet rolls. Ohh, [breathily] I bet your granny will be ever so grateful to receive these thoughtful gifts from such a sweet little lamb. Well, we mustn’t keep you a moment longer. Let’s be on your wa-

…What did you say, miss? You’d really rather part ways now? Whatever for? …I frighten you, you say? [Chuckle] Forgive me, my dear but that simply can’t be true.

May I let you in on a little secret? Being… a wolf… I have a very keen sense of smell, as one does. [Speaker’s voice takes on sultry tones as he lets some of his concerned gentleman façade slip away.] The scent I pick up from you isn’t one of fear, more one of… intense arousal. [Sniffs the air, politely at first, then a deep breath in.] My, my… it rolls off of you in waves.

You like all this, don’t you? Taking your chances alone out here in the woods… and not just any woods. The deepest, darkest part of them for miles around. You’re looking for adventure… danger even… And me… Do you like where I fit into the equation? A devilishly handsome hero, if I do say so myself, offering to escort a lovely maiden through the darkness to safety?

Or if you like, I can be… something else. Something entirely different. I am certainly game for it.

[Pause to listen]

Ha, you are very perceptive, my dear. I could never be lost here. It’s not just my sense of smell. All of my senses are keen. Even in this hazy gloom, I can see that, although you fool others into thinking you’re a child under this silly cloak, [sound of fabric rustling as he sweeps cloak over her shoulders to have a better look] you hide the body of a fully-grown woman… and a very beautiful one at that. My question is… why?

[Another pause]

For safety? Of course. I can imagine village menfolk, young and old, leering at you at every turn, imagining what it would be like to be inside you. Have you no husband to claim you for his own? Is there no one you would want to gaze at you? With interest? Love? Desire? …Hunger?

[Sound of Speaker’s tongue licking over his lips as he takes a deep breath]

Ah, I see. Sequestering yourself under this hood was not your decision. While men would see you as a sexual creature, those you love still treat you like a little girl, telling you what to do, sending you on errands.

Don’t you tire of being so underestimated? So… obedient? You are not these things, nor must you be. You are something much better. I sense that in you. Well, entrusting your safety to this meaningless scrap of red fabric was a mistake…. In here, it will certainly not protect you, only make you a more enticing target.

[Speaker’s stomach growls softly and then so does he in annoyance.]

Forgive me. As you gleaned so cleverly, I was not out here picking wildflowers. I was on a hunt for my meal. I am very hungry and afraid I can’t continue our conversation further. 

[His words become more affected as he allows his fangs to show or makes it clear he’s about to pounce.]

I had hoped to toy with you more, ensuring you would become enamored of me before you finally filled my belly knowing only dashed hopes but you found me out, you brilliant girl. [He utters a low growl as he draws close to corner her.]

[Fast, retreating footsteps in the grass let us know that the listener has run away from the Speaker.]

RRRR-you know I run faster than you, right? [No longer bothering to hide his true nature. Resigned and even a little bit pleased] Very well, have it your way.

[Sounds of a lupine creature moving fast through the forest, overlapping the slower footsteps of the listener, proving that he has indeed caught her.]

[Sternly] It seems I’ve cornered you, little miss… I can hear your heart pounding fast and your breath panting for its life. It’s quite intoxicating… but I don’t believe for a moment that you are truly afraid of me. I am quite serious about eating you, you know… but there is one thing that might satisfy me… at least for now.

Lean back against this tree trunk and bare your neck to me.

Well done. [He takes a long, muffled inhale at the flesh there.] Your scent is driving me wild. [He whispers in her ear.] A mere man would not have been able to manage this long if given the chance to be this close to you… but I can smell you… hear you all around me… feel you. [The sound of a touch rubbing up along clothed skin as it glides along her arm.] Do you realize how strong one’s will would have to be?

To not just rip your clothes off right here? [Fabric rustles of the cloak coming off, a pause at the bodice and then finally, a ripping sound] Oh yes… that’s much better… and now, let’s slide down your skirt and… the rest. [More fabric rustling and Speaker’s voice grows more affected and predatory.] Ohhh… All that warm flesh… just waiting… no-… begging to be tasted. Show me your neck again, my dear. I will start there. [Breathes her in with a soft moan.]

I’ve not had such a lively meal cross my path in a long time. [He continues to speak to her as he licks and nibbles his way down her body, taking his time. Feel free to use your judgment on when to speak freely and when to make mouth sounds. If there are kisses, please make them soft without too much smack as it can be distracting.] Do you like this? Being tasted by someone who would like nothing better than to gobble you up right here and now? I wish to know every part of your body as my prey… but I also feel the strongest urge to claim you as my equal.

The warm skin of your neck is so sweet. I revel in the taste, in the feel of your hair as it tickles my nose. Your beautiful body is indeed that of a fully-grown woman, calling out to be kissed and licked…. Calling out to be eaten. Your firm collarbone… the juicy curves of your breasts…. Your luscious nipples that have grown so very stiff from my close attention… [He makes a sound of pleasure as he begins to lap at one.] Yes, my sweet little snack. I hear how your breathing grows as ragged as when you ran from me. There is no one to control you here. You can be as wild and untamed as you like… as brazen as you like. Make your sounds. I long to hear them.

[Her answering moan (that we don’t hear) causes him to as well and he continues, his own excitement building.] Yesss… that’s perfect. Over your belly and down I go, eager to taste the very essence of you.- [off-handedly directs listener] Put your foot upon this log, dear. Spreading your legs wide for me so I can inspect you closely. Good girl.-The proof that you wanted to come here so badly… and I dare say, to be cornered by me.

As I look up at your angelic face, you’re so… guarded. [half-whispered] I want to taste your pussy, kitten. I want you to feel my hot breath on your soft, warm lips… there. To feel my tongue mercilessly licking your clit until I feel your juices drenching my chin and raining down gently on my chest. I want to watch your body dance as it impales itself again and again on my wet tongue. I want your taste and smell to occur to me every time I remember my favorite prey. Do you want me to… feast on your most intimate places… to know your deepest secrets?

Do you? [something like a kiss or nuzzling sound] … Do you? [hot breath on skin and the tease of his tongue]

[Pause for her answer]

[He gasps] Yes… [he moans and begins tasting her. This can go on for whatever time span you like.] So soft… so wet. You taste wonderful. I… think I should take my mouth away from you now if I’m going to keep my word and let you live.

[Breathily] However… I really must have you this instant. Claim you as my own. [spreads out cloak on the ground] Come down here and kneel on your cloak for comfort. Place your hands against the tree trunk and I will kneel behind you. Can you feel it there against you… how much you’ve affected me, prey? I’ve never felt like this before… pulled in two directions. …So… confusing.

[Sounds Speaker makes as he slowly enters her and the course of their sex]

Please, kitten… don’t stifle your moans. They are natural and right. Lean further forward and allow me deeper inside you. Yes… that’s it… I wish I could see how your breasts sway under us… but I can feel how wet you are. Reach down for me and play with your pussy while I hold you close to my chest. Ungh… your body is claiming me in return… so wet… your muscles squeezing me tight! [Ragged] I am coming too. Others might think they know who you are out there… but in here, you are mine, baby. All… mine!!

[Speaker and the listener come together. Listener passes out from exhaustion. Time gap. Listener awakens to Speaker cleaning up her nether regions with his mouth.]

Hello there. [soft chuckle] Rise and shine, little one. That was… not how I thought that was going to play out. However… I can’t be sorry for it. You are truly something special.

Mmm… [loving sound as he nuzzles her neck] I take my claims very seriously but I realize our values are different so I will not expect you to uphold it when you return home. I would very much like the chance to prey on you again.. though I can never promise I won’t really eat you the next time. It’s in my nature.

The next time you come through here, how will I know you accept my possession of you?

[Pause for her ‘I don’t know’ answer]

Oh… well, I have a suggestion. If you wear that cloak again, I’ll know that you wish to belong to them… but if you don’t wear it… or if you wear only that… [Chuckles and he kisses or nuzzles her.]

[Speaker's stomach growls angrily and he groans as if it’s become painful.]

I’m… really still very hungry. Would you miss your grandmother too much if I had her for dinner tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave me a kudos or comment below. I took a big leap out of my comfort zone on this one to make it more interesting and would love the encouragement. Thank you!! <3


End file.
